The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens, commercially known as New Guinea Impatiens, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99. Ovation Rose Swirls was developed in a controlled breeding program by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 92-503-1 (seed parent) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-1019-7 (pollen parent). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country.
Asexual reproduction carried out by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. by terminal or stem cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following combination of characteristics distinguishes the new Impatiens from both its parent varieties and other cultivated Impatiens of this type known to the inventor and used in the floriculture industry:
1. Ovation Rose Swirls has two-tone rose colored flowers with Red-Purple Group 64D near the center of the flower and Red-Purple Group 66C at the edge. xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99(U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,146) has Red-Purple Group 65A near the center of the flower and Red-Purple Group 68B near the edge, and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented), is Red-Purple Group 62D near the center of the flower and Red-Purple Group 62C near the edge.
2. xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99 does not have carmine color of Red-Purple Group 67B at center of flowers as do xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99.
3. xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99 has a large flower diameter (7.0 to 7.5 cm), as compared to xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99 (6.0 to 6.5 cm).
4. xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99 has a cream variegation around the midrib near the basal part of mature leaves, as compared to xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99, which are not variegated.
5. xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99 has intermediate leaf coloration of dark green while xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99 has dark green leaves with a red-purple cast and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99 has bright green leaves.
6. xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99 has a more mounded growth habit as compared to xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99, which are more upright in growth habit.
7. xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99 has a shorter leaf (9 to 10 cm) with an oval appearance, whereas, xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99 have a longer (11 to 12 cm), lanceolate-shaped leaf.
8. xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99 has a yellow-green pedicel while both xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99 have red-purple pedicels.
9. xe2x80x98Ovation Rose Swirlsxe2x80x99 has a light red-purple spur with a green tip, as compared with xe2x80x98Kallimaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Harmony Light Pinkxe2x80x99, which have deep red-purple spurs with red-purple tips.